Pretty Little Liars
by Elevate Your Hearts Up
Summary: 5 best friends can share secrets... if one of them is dead... and forgotten. "Don't forget about me, my darlings..." READ & REVIEW. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.
1. Forgotten

**FULL SUMMARY: AU. James, Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and Dak have been best friends forever. And Dak took each of them under his wing. But what happens when Dak completely disappears one night? Only to be found dead the next year? And then blocked message appears on the boys' phones:**

**Don't forget about me, my darlings...**

**-D**

**A/N: Hey! This is based off of Pretty little liars. Let's get to know the characters.**

**Dak- Alison**

**James- Hanna**

**Logan- Spencer**

**Kendall- Aria**

**Carlos- Emily**

**Don't worry, Kendall's not dating his teacher and Carlos isn't gay. LOL. Kendall is like the sort of mysterious one, like Aria. Carlos is gonna be like the one who was really close to Dak, like Emily. Logan is gonna be a lot like Spencer. He's gonna be smart like her. He's gonna feel the need to win like her. And he might've kissed two of his brother's girlfrieds. I'm debating whether or not to put Kogan in it..**

**Dak is just like Alison. James is just like Hanna. There will be a Jenna like character and a Toby. And D is only one person, who also happens to be Dak's killer. Well not really... Oh, you'll see!**

**Chapter 1- Forgotten**

The boys didn't talk anymore. There was no need to, without Dak around. James had gotten the popularity he wanted. Logan had learned to avoid his brother and focus on school. Kendall learned to focus on his writing. And Carlos had just learned to please his parents. But, so many secrets were kept and not forgotten...

All four of them could've sworn that they completely forgot about their missing friend, Dak. But they didn't. They had dreams of him coming back.

"Carlos? Hey, Carlos!" Kendall called, haven't seeing his friend since... _that day._

"Hey, Kendall! Wow, you're so different! The last time I saw you, you were all leather jackets!" Carlos exclaimed. Kendall smiled.

"Yeah, well you get over those days."

"Yeah... Have you seen, you know James or Logan since...?"

Kendall hesitated before answering. "I think I saw James on the street the other day."

Carlos noddded. "We should.. we should get together, you know? Like old times.."

Kendall nodded. "Hey, that's Logan!"

"Logan!"

The pale brunette boy turned around and walked over to his... former friends.

"Hey. I haven't seen you guys since..."

"Yeah! It's been a while. We should, like find James or something. We could all meet at my house, after school," Carlos suggested. The two walked into the school building, seeing James talking to Scott, his new best friend.

Just as he noticed the three boys, he walked away from Scott who was mid-sentence.

"Hey... I haven't seen you guys in a year. So, like, we're.. friends again? You know, like, without Dak?" James asked.

Kendall put his hand out to tell him to stop. "We forgot about Dak. And if he ever comes back..."

"Comes back? Kendall, you know he's dead?" Logan said.

"Yeah... yeah. I guess I just never heard anyone say it outloud."

"Anyways," Carlos said loudly, trying to change the subject. "We are gonna meet at my house, after school."

"Sounds good," James agreed.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

"It's just so awkward without...Wait, turn up the TV," James said staring at the TV like a deer in headlights.

Carlos arched an eyebrow and turned up the volume. All four stared at the TV.

_".. Now would've been 17 year old, Dak Zebon,was found dead in the woods. Only evidence of a murder is a small blood stain on his shirt and lines on his neck that show he had been strangled. In other news-"_

The news reporter was cut off because Carlos had shut off the TV.

"So he's dead," Kendall said monotone.

"Yup," James said, in the same dead voice.

Just then, all four phones began to ring.

_Thought I was gone?_

_ Don't forget about me, my darlings..._

_-D_

"Please tell me I'm not the only one who got a message from D," Carlos whispered, half scared.

"No.. I got one two. He's not gone is he?" Logan asked.

"But.. but why would he call us his darlings?" James said.

"Remember, when we were at his house. When he said our secrets kept us together. When he said it makes us his. How he helped us. And he said, 'That's just how it is, my darlings.'," Kendall mumbled.

"It has to be him. No one else would call darlings," Carlos stated.

Then Carlos' phone buzzed.

"Pick it up!" Logan yelled.

"What if its... what if its D?"

"Just pick it up!"

Carlos picked up his phone with a shaking hand.

"It's not nice to keep secrets. And secrets have a way of getting out in Rosewood. D," Carlos read out loud.

And that's when the nightmare began. It's also when the four boys started telling lies again, and whispering again, and sharing secrets...


	2. Funerals

**A/N: Hi! Thanks for the alerts! Also, for the anonymous reviewer, it wasn't supposed to be too described. It was really just like a prologue (like the pilot of pretty little liars). It was just to get to know the characters and the problems. And no, don't worry, it didn't anger me ;). **

**And thank you soooooo much mavk4444. **

**Sorry for all the mistakes in the first chapter. I promise there won't be nearly as many in this chapter.**

**Chapter 2- Funerals**

"I never thought I'd say that," Kendall mumbled to his mom.

"Yeah, it's a lot to go through. But it was always Dak who brought you guys together," Jennifer replied. Suddenly, a loud buzz vibrated in Kendall's pants pocket. He pulled it out and read it.

_Yes, by our secrets. All those things even your mom doesn't know.._

_-D_

Kendall's green eyes became wide. Dak knew too much things that he shouldn't have. Like that time when the two boys were walking home from school...

_[Flashback]_

"...and finally we were out of the library," Dak said. Kendall smiled. He always felt like an outcast, but not when Dak came and took him in.

"Ah, March," Dak mumbled. March is a strange month. It's not Winter, but it's not Spring. It's not Fall, nor is it Summer. It was cold. The air was always brisk, like a Winter evening. But it was muggy, like a Spring day. In Rosewood, it was always muggy, It was really just one relieving forest. Or so it was...

The two passed Rosewood University, the colllege where Kendall's father worked at. Dak smiled secretly to himself when he was the most shocking sight.

"Kendall, isn't that your _dad's _car?" he asked, knowing the answer. Kendall turned to face the vehicle, in which his dad was in.

"Yeah..yeah it is... Wait." His voice got harsher on the last word. They walked more closely to the white vehicle.

And there it was. The unforgivable truth. Mr. Knight was sitting in the leather seats of his car, practically shoving his tongue down some blond girl's throat.

"Dad..." Kendall whispered in a sad voice. One thing you should know about Kendall Knight, he never cried. But, he was when he saw this. Little silver tears slide down his cheeks, staining his face. Mr. Knight turned his head slightly and caught a glimpse of his son, with tear filled eyes.

"Oh, don't worry Kendall. It'll all be okay. Remember, carma's a bitch," Dak said, comfortingly on the first part.

"I just.. I just don't know what I'm gonna tell my mom," he replied. You could practically hear the tears in his voice.

"She'll find out."

_[Flashback ends]_

All four boys met up and the funeral parlor.

"Ok... so am I the only one who's freaking out?" Carlos asked.

"No. I am too. We pulled this together in a week," James replied.

"No, it's not that. Anyone... hear from D?"

"Yeah. We all have."

"Let's just forget it. I'm sure it'll-"

A loud beep rang out from James' pocket. A whistle-like sound came from Carlos'. A buzz and a vabration came from Kendall's and Logan's.

They reached into their pockets and picked up their phones.

_Funerals. Immortatility..._

_-D_


	3. The Letter

**A/N: Ello! There were a lot more mistakes that I wanted there to be in that last chapter... Oh, well.**

**Anyways, thanks to: btrgirl98, mystery girl 911, and mavk4444. Special thanks to Madison (DedicatedStalker101). Do not be frightened by her pen name lol. **

**Btw, maybe I lied when I said Carlos isn't gay and Kendall isn't dating his teacher... When I didn't **_**completely **_**lie...**

**And.. I'm trying out this new thing. Before every chapter, I will write a quote that has something to do with the chapter of with the idea of the story.**

**Chapter 3- The Letter**

"_I lie to myself all the time. But I never believe me." _

_-S.E. Hinton, The Outsiders_

Carlos was walking home from the funeral, alone. He glanced around nervously, paranoia filling every inch of his body.

Everytime he took a step, leaves would crunch, making him jump. Everytime his phone would beep, he'd stop in his tracks and try to forget about it.

This night seemed to be unnecessarily dark. The sound of ambulance sireins twinkled off in the distance.

Carlos decided to stop and check his phone. Thankfully, every text message was from his overly protective mom asking him where he was. He sighed with relief and quickly typed back:

_I'm fine. Walking home from the funeral. _

As he slipped his phone back into his pocket, a car honked it's horn. He turned around to see his car parked across the street, lights flashing from it.

"I don't remember parking it there..." Carlos whispered. He walked up to his car and saw the keys in the ignition. He slowly opened the door and saw a piece of loosleaf on the seat. It was folded up. On the top, it read (in an unfamiliar handwriting):

_Hey, Carlos! Thought you would need your car, you looked a little frightened. Your welcome! By the way... Felt like it was the right thing to give this back (unfold to see)._

_~D_

Carlos unfolded the paper with trembling fingers. His eyes almost bursted out of their sockets when he realised what it was.

_It's the letter... _Carlos thought. His traced his fingers around the letter he wrote to Dak freshman year.. after... he... rejected him.

_Dak,_

_I know what you said... And I agree with you.. it's just that.. we should give it a shot. Maybe it wasn't just practice._

_I literally went home and cried, Dak. I think your a complete jerk to have said that and I honestly... hate you... I wouldn't mind it if you fell off the face of the earth._

_Okay, maybe, I'm taking this the wrong way.. but you're the only one I trust with my secrets... and I have the strange feeling that you're just gonna tell everyone like the bitch that you are._

_That's right. We all know how much of a little liar you are. Maybe I shouldn't be one to talk.. but if you weren't here.. we wouldn't have to worry about The Jacob Thing. _

_So screw you Dak. _

_-Carlos_

On the bottom in that same unfamiliar handwriting from the other side of the paper it said:

_Hahaha! Good thing there's no such thing as ghosts!_

_-D_


	4. Hunger Pains

**A/N: Hey! I'm still working on my horrible grammar and spelling skills...**

**ANYWAY, thanks to mystery girl 911 and mavk4444.**

**Chapter 4- Hunger Pains**

_ "And I think of that again as I've written in several of my beauty books, a lot of health comes from the proper eating habits..."_

_ -Joan Collins_

**(I have two quotes this time)**

_ "Are you eating it? Or is it eating you?"_

_ -Larry Cohen_

James sat across from his best friend, Scott at The Rosewood Diner. James kept shifting nervously in his seat and checking his phone every now and then.

"Okay, what's up with you?" Scott asked.

"Wh-what do you mean?" James replied.

"You've been acting strange lately."

"Oh, you know, too much coffee..."

Just then a young waitress walked up to them. She shot James a smile.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked, eyeing James the whole time.

James studied his menu. He had this _problem. _Whenever he was bored or sad or mad or just felt any emotion, he would eat. Not even a little. He would eat _a lot. _So then why was he so skinny and perfect? Well, it has a little something to do with Dak and James' father...

_[Flashback]_

"So, this is the first time your dad is seeing you since the divorce?" Dak asked.

"Yeah... Will you come with me, please? I don't want to go out for dinner with him alone," James replied.

"Sure."

Dak and James walked into the resturant and found the table which seated James' dad... and his girlfriend and muscular son.

"Dad... you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend..." James said a little uneasy. He was so uncomfortable because of his dad's girlfriend's son's weight. (James used to be a little on the chubby side...)

"Suprise!" his dad exclaimed jokingly. "This is Nancy and her son, Caleb. And this is my son, James and his friend Dak."

They exchanged small smiles before sitting down.

The night was a horror show. James' dad kept pointing out how Caleb was so fit and how James was so... not fit.

He was so uncomfortable. He felt like he gained a thousand pounds just looking at the bread set out before him.

"Um.. Dak? Would you.. come to the bathroom with me?" James whispered.

"Sure."

The walked into the bathroom and locked themselves in a stall.

"What's wrong?" Dak asked. James felt a few tears fall down his cheeks.

"I- I wanna stop eating but I... I can't! And I hate sitting there with Caleb and I... I can't diet.. Just... What do I do?" James cried.

Dak rolled his eyes and stuck his hand in his pocket, pulling out a small toothbrush. "Here's what you do."

James eyed the toothbrush with wide eyes. He grabbed it slowly and stuck it down his throat.

It felt good and bad at the same time. It felt good to have the food gone and out of him. But it just felt so uncomfortable...

James just kept doing it over and over again, tears streaming down his face. Dak patted his back and whispered, "In about a year, you'll be as good looking as Caleb."

_[Flashback ends]_

James kept forcing himself to do that until a month after Dak dissapeared. He even started going to the gym with Scott (who also used to be a nerd like him). Sometimes, when James would look at himself, he would smile and wish that Dak could see him now. All fit and muscular.

But this day, James was feeling a little nervous... and thought that maybe a little food will drown the feeling.

"James?" Scott asked. "You ready to order?"

"Huh? Oh... yeah.. yeah. Um.. I'll have a Ceaser Salad and... a supreme burger to go."

The waitress walked away and Scott stared at James. "A supreme burger!"

"For my mom," James lied.

Soon enough their food came (and James' burger in the styrofoam container.)

Mmm. Salad. So crunchy. So flavorless. James missed the warm, greasy, fried taste of the food he used to eat. He used his fork to play around with the distasteful lettuce before getting up.

"I think I'm gonna go Scott. Here's a twenty. Pay for me," James said, handing Scott a twenty dollar bill and taking his styrofoam container.

James ran to his car and began to drive away. Every now and then, he would glance at the white container.

"Don't eat it James," he growled to himself. He could feel the tears coming. As James stopped his car in front of a red light, he reached over a lifted up the lid of the white container. The smell of delicious salty french fries and a greasy burger wafted in the car.

"Don't eat it," he whispered with tears rolling down from his eyes. His hand reached over as he began to drive again and stole one fry.

One fry, led to another, and another. When the fries were gone, he reached for the burger which was topped with everything you could imagine. Soon enough, the container was empty. He had even licked the sides for the leftover salt and grease.

James moaned, but he wasn't even really full. He felt like someone dropped a rock in his stomach... but he could still eat more.

"Why?" he groaned to himself, tears pouring out from his eyes like waterfalls.

He pulled up in front of his house and ran into the bathroom. He grabbed his toothbrush and leaned in front of the toilet. Just as he was about to slide it up his throat, his phone made a small _ding!_

_ Oink! Oink! Looks like Jiggly James is back! :*_

_-D_


	5. Cheater Cheater

**A/N: VAS HAPPENIN'! I'm in a good mood today. **

**Also, I never thanked the people who favorite and alert this story. Or the people who just read one chapter. SO THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO EVEN BOTHERED TO CLICK THIS STORY IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

**Special thanks to the reviwers. Btw, anonymous reviewer, AWWW YOU ARE SOO SWEET *virtual hug* u made my day 3 ;)**

**Btw, I don't really think its clear but its also not important, the story is told from D's POV. But again, it's not important to know that.**

**One last thing, there is a character in this chapter (Cher) who is supposed to be Wren.**

**Chapter 5- Cheater Cheater**

_ "All good is hard. All evil is easy. Dying, losing, cheating, and mediocrity is easy. Stay away from easy._

_ ~Scott Alexander_

Is it wrong to have a crush on your brother's girlfriend? Well, yes. Ask Logan. He'll tell you all about it.

"Hey, Logan," called his older brother, a little too enthusiastically, which worried him.

You see, Logan and his brother, Mike, where never on good terms and they probably never will be. Logan never understood why. Mike did everything better than Logan and their parent's liked Mike better. I mean, Logan did do something to Mike long ago, when Dak was alive, but he didn't know about that...

"Hi," Logan replied. Mike walked out from behind the doorway and entered the family room (where Logan was) with his girlfriend, Cher.

Logan always had a crush on Cher. Anyone could see why! She had shiny, layered chocolate hair and sparkling almond-shaped eyes. Plus, her British accent made her extra-hot, in Logan's mind.

Cher smiled softly at Logan. He was supirsed that he didn't melt all over the floor.

"Logan!" Mike complained, trying to direct everyone's attention back to him.

"What?"

"Wait.."

Logan turned around and saw his parents coming down the stairs. Their eyes lightened and smiles stretched across their faces when they saw Mike.

"How are you, sweetie?" his mom greeted.

"Mom, Dad, I have some news for you," Mike squealed.

"What?" his mom asked, enthusiastically.

"ME AND CHER ARE GETTING MARRIED!"

Logan's parents jumped and clapped their hands together.

"Oh, that's wonderful!"

"Good for you!"

"You two are so perfect for each other."

As his parent's raved about how amazing Mike was and embraced him and Cher, Logan just sat there in shock. _Mike and Cher are getting married. _But _he _loved share, not Mike. He loved Cher more. Jealously ate his insides.

Just to show his brother off, he wanted to get up there and kiss Cher senseless. Anyone could see the anger flashing in his eyes.

Just as he began to get up, his phone whistled. He picked it up.

_Do you NOT remember the 10 commandments? Thou shalt not COVET. Thou shall not CHEAT. You wouldn't do that to your brother, AGAIN, would you?_

_~D_

Logan's hear stopped. _D has to be Dak. It has to be! Then again... Dak never shared any of his secrets..._

What confused Logan the most was that D seemed to know everything. Maybe D was Dak's ghost haunting them and watching them. Or maybe D was a person stalking them, watching their every move. Maybe D knows more than you think...

They've all kept an even _bigger _secret. You know, bigger than the ones you you already know about.

How do I know? Because I know _everything _about the bad boys they were, the naughty boys they are, and all the dirty secrets they've kept. And guess what? I'm telling.


	6. The Jacob Thing

**A/N: WAZAAA!**

**So.. I really liked that last chapter and I hope you did too.**

**Oh, and I'M IN NEED OF CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!**

**Thanks to Mystery Girl 911, winterschild11, mavk4444, and AnonymousPerson.**

**AnonymousPerson, you are the sweetest thing ever!**

**Oh, and because some of you review and your are super duper nice, I'll give some shout-outs to your stories.**

**So... she probably doesn't read this story but it was really nice of her to go find it and read and review the first two chapters for me, DedicatedStalker101 wrote a story for Kickin' It called 7 Days and it's AMAZING. I don't really watch that show but it's a really good story, and if you like that show, check it out. Mavk4444 reviews every chapter and she is like my favorite author ever so (if you ship kogan, or even if you don't) check out her story My Loving Killer.**

**Btw, THE COVER FOR THIS STORY IS NOT MINE I FOUND IT ON TUMBLR. PROPS TO WHOEVER MADE IT ;)**

**Even if the story is in D's POV, it's still on omniscient narrator (meaning it's told in a god-like perspective. They know everything anywhere at all times.)**

**Sorry for the long rant/author's note. **

**One last thing, Jacob is supposed to be Jenna, Tiana is supposed to be Toby**

**Chapter 6- The Jacob Thing**

_"Things come apart so easily when they have been held together with lies." _

― _Dorothy Allison, Bastard Out of Carolina_

"Oh my god!" Dak yelled closing the vertical blinds of his window.

"What's wrong?" Carlos asked.

"That skank, Tiana is watching us again. What does she think, that we will just get naked? What a slut," Dak muttered in a disgusted voice.

"We should really do something about that," Kendall suggested.

"And I have the perfect idea," Dak replied with a sly smile.

The four boys walked across the street to the Cavanaugh house, trying their best to stay hidden.

Dak was smiling a devious smile the whole way, carrying two large stink bombs.

"What if Tiana isn't in the shed?" Carlos asked, worriedly.

Dak rolled his eyes .

"You're being so stupid, we could get arrested for this," Logan growled at Dak. Those two always had small arguments. It might've been because Logan was the only one who wasn't afraid of Dak.

"They're stink bombs! What's the worst they could do? You really get under my skin sometimes," Dak replied, narrowig his eyes.

"Good."

The quintet continued making their way into the Cavanaugh backyard and towards the shed.

"James, would you open the window for me?" Dak asked.

"Sure."

James walked over and lifted up the small cloudy window of the ol' rundown shed of the Cavanaugh's.

Dak smiled and chucked the two bombs into the shed. "Here comes the fun part. Run!"

The five boys dashed away just as a big _boom!_ blasted the whole shed into pieces of mold-covered wood.

The five where laughing so hard, it gave them hiccups. They had tears rolling down their cheeks.

Just then, Logan noticed a body lying on the ground in the ruins of the Cavanaugh shed.

"Guys! Guys!" Logan panicked.

"What?"

"Tiana wasn't in there. It's her stepbrother, Jacob."

"Fuck," Dak whispered. Just then, police sirens rang out. They sounded distant but they were getting closer by the second.

"What were in those stink bombs!?" James yelled.

"I thought... I don't know! If anyone asks, we were not invovled in this. You hear me!? It'll be our little secret," Dak said in a panicky tone. The four boys nodded as they sprinted off to go hide in the barn at Logan's house.

You see, Dak knew Tiana wasn't in there. Dak was just getting revenge on Jacob. Turns out, the bombs held a certain gas that _blinds _people. The boys lived in fear of the-now-blind Jacob. But they had a right to be.

They kept this secret since the seventh grade. Don't you think it's time the police found out about this little secret? Well, I do. But I'll take my time. Wouldn't want to _overwhelm _the police...

"Did you ever wonder that D might spill some of our secrets?" Logan asked, whispering to his friends at the old white lunch table.

"I think he... or she... or it... is already doing that," Carlos mumbled, picking at the stem of his apple.

"No.. not the secrets only Dak knew... but the one we _all knew."_

"The Jacob Thing... but... who else knew about that?" Kendall questioned.

"Jacob," Logan replied.

"Wait.. are you saying that you think Jacob is D?" James asked.

Logan nodded. The four boys turned their heads to see Jacob. He had dark sunglasses covering his damged eyes. His chalky hands were moving swiftly on the brail keys of his cell phone. He smiled a devious smile.

As his thin hands slipped the large gray phone into his bookbag, the four boys looked down at their own cell phones with wide eyes.

_I'm always watching..._

_ ~D_


	7. Bye Bye, Bitch

**A/N: Hi!**  
**There's only one thing I have to say: CAN YOU BELIEVE GREGG SULKIN WAS ON THE LAST PRETTY LITTLE LIARS!? IT'S LIKE TWO OF MY FAVORITE THINGS ROLLED UP INTO ONE!**  
**Oh and... TODAY IS MY BTR CONCERT I AM SO HAPPY I COULD PUKE! (I don't know what day you'd be reading this but I am writing this on 8/8/12) **  
**Chapter 7- Bye Bye, Bitch**  
_ "Only two can keep a secret if one of them is dead."_  
_ ~Secret by The Pierces_  
The Summer had hit the middle point; the last few weeks of July and Dak wasn't going without a big bang.

The five boys thought it would be safe to spend a night in the barn at Logan's house. Were they wrong...

They sat on the couch placed in the middle of the barn as they half-watched the small TV set up for the boys' entertainment.

"Did you guys ever see that movie were the guy dissapears in the barn when he decides to spend a night in one?" Dak asked. James rolled his eyes.

"Your in Logan's back yard, what could happen?" he said.

"A lot could happen, especially when you don't watch your back."

Carlos tensed up. He wasn't the kind of guy who enjoyed a good scare. Dak chuckled.

"Why do you and Mike want this barn so badly?" Kendall asked Logan. Kendall was wrapped up in a blanket shivering. Rosewood got pretty cold on a good night...

"I guess because it'll prove to our parents who is more responsible," Logan replied.

"One day, if you don't stop this fight soon, you will wake up and your parents will hate you," Dak stated.

"Yeah, right," Logan mumbled.

"It's true. How much do your parents care? One thing they said to me was the truth, 'We have two sons.' But the other one was false. You know, the one about them caring for both sons..."

"Don't think like that." Logan lightly smacked Dak with a pillow.

"Hey Carlos, are you good writer?" Dak asked. Carlos turned white.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. You got a writer look to you. Oh, and James, I brought an extra toothbrush with me."  
James narrowed his eyes at Dak.

"Kendall, how's your mom?"

Kendall's jaw dropped slightly. "It's getting late. We should go to sleep," he snapped. Dak smiled.  
"Sure."

The five went to sleep, "peacfully". Dak was up and about, using a camera (that had the name "Isabelle" written on the side) to snap photos of his sleeping friends. After he finished, he picked up his phone and texted a blocked number:

_I got them. Your camera is under the couch, if you need it. Mike will let you in._

Logan was sleeping very nicely, dreaming about something of no importance. Everything was slow and easy and calm in his mind, until a bloodcurdling scream rang in his ears. A nightmare started to unfold.  
Logan's eyes shot open. He blinked around. He felt goosebumps rise up his arms and cold sweat drench his clothes and make them stick to his pale skin. Maybe Dak was just messing with Carlos...  
But Carlos was untouched, still sleeping peacefully. Kendall was safe, too, cuddled up in a big fluffy blanket. Logan didn't have to look at James, he could tell he was asleep by the tiny snores he was making. A flash of terror sprinted across his face. Something happened to Dak.

His eyes darted to the couch in which Dak insisted he sleep on. All that was there was a blanket.  
"Dak?" he called, half whispering. Logan slowly got up and checked the bathroom. He lightly tapped his knuckles on the wood. "Dak!?" He felt his heart pund furiously in his chest. His eyes began to swell with tears. He was actually worried about Dak.

Logan ran to the barn door and swung it open. "Dak!" he screamed into the empty night. He felt the salty tears stream down his cheeks, staining his face. "Guys! Guys! Get up!"

The three other boys got up. Kendall and James had an annoyed look on their face for being woken up in the middle of the night. Carlos, on the other hand, looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"What's wrong!?" Carlos demanded. Logan felt his words get lodged in his throat as he tried to calm down.

"Dak's gone!"

"What!?" the three boys asked, in unison.

"He just... I heard... I don't know!" Logan panted. The other three got up and ran with Logan into the night.

"Dak!"

"Dak!"

Haha, silly boys. Dak was chased out into the night, running and screaming. So many people were after that bitch. But one person thought of something that the rest of Dak's haters only dreamed of. And as poor, poor Dak tried to run, somebody "accidentally" broke his skull. And as he struggled out breaths and cried, his body was buried, alive. In his own back yard.

Crazy, right?

But just as Dak was about to get hit, he phone beeped. He checked it and read the message:

_Ding dong the bitch is dead._  
_~D_

Dak gasped, eyes bulging out of his head as he was hit.

Am I going to complain? No. Bye bye, bitch. I DON'T miss you.


	8. Don't Talk to Strangers

**A/N: Suppp!**

**So I usually update quickly but I'm on vacation. **

**If any of you were curious, MY BTR CONCERT WAS AMAZING YOU HAVE NOT LIVED UNTIL YOU HAVE BEEN TO A BTR CONCERT I WAS IN THE BACK AND I STILL CRIED OMG CARLOS SOUNDS AMAZING LIVE AND ADKFNLJ!**

**Oh and I know nobody cares BUT, I had like 12 mini heart attacks yesterday while going on the rides at Universal Studios. I'm not really the type who loves drops and fast rides and loops and when you have your period and you feel dizzy as fuck it's not that fun. :)**

**Jo is supposed to be like Mr. Fitz (Ezra). Also, Rosewood is in Pennsylvania.**

**Feel free to bitch slap me for my long author's notes.**

**Chapter 8- Don't Talk to Strangers**

Life is just one giant bitch to these four little liars I know (and that's a good thing. For me, at least.)

A stressed and discombobulated Kendall found himself making his way to The Pub, otherwise known as the neighborhood bar.

The whole bar wreaked of sweat, wet wood, and beer. The whole building might as well have been sweating itself.

Kendall took a seat at the ripped leather bar stool. The bar tender walked up to him.

"Can I get you anything?" the man asked.

"Just water," Kendall replied, forcing a small smile on his lips. As the glass cup of cloudy water was placed in front of him he glanced over at the person two stools away from him.

She has blonde hair and chestnut brown eyes. She was shivering in a green cardigan and taking tiny sips from her glass of scotch.

She turned around, noticing someone was staring at her.

"Can I help you?" she asked, annoyed. A lot of weirdos came into The Pub at night from Philly. All the Rosewood boys were too busy with their All-American selves. Doing things such as late night barbecues and skinny-dipping in the lakes and hikes in the woods. Everyone in Rosewood seemed so innocent. Like they held no secrets. But deep, deep inside, they were monsters.

"No," Kendall replied quickly. He felt a hot blush fill his cheeks and the back of his neck. He noticed the woman had picked up a book and began reading it. He felt a small smile tug at his lips when he read the title.

"I've read that book," he said. "It's a good one."

"I think I'm gonna make my students read it," she replied.

"You're a teacher?"

"Well, I'm subing at a high school. I just graduated college."

"What was your major?"

"English. You?"

Kendall hesitated. He couldn't let her know he was only in high school.

"I'm thinking about English," he replied. Okay, that wasn't a _total _lie. He was thinking about majoring in English... when he was old enough to go to college.

"I'm Jo, by the way."

"Kendall."

The two started a conversation... which led to some drinks... which led to them making out in the dirty bathrooms of The Pub.

Afterwards, he left The Pub quickly, picking his hood up and hiding in the shadows. No one could know he had been in The Pub and no one could know he had come close to getting down and dirty with someone he had met only minutes ago.

Just as he snuck into his house by climbing up the fire escape into his room, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it ou t and read the message.

_Didn't anyone tell you not to talk to strangers!?_

_~D_


	9. Practice Makes Perfect

**A/N: Heyyyyaaaa!**

**Sorry I forgot to put a quote on the last chapter I completely forgot. I'll have one (or two) for this one.**

**So, if you are reading this, can you just be ever so kind and leave a review. It doesn't even have to be nice. It could just be like "SUCK POTATOES" or something. I don't care. Just leave a damn review (please? :))**

**I know this chapter kinda sucks... don't beat me up... but... Have you ever wondered what Big Time Rush would be like if there was a girl in it? Because Mystery Girl 911 has a story called "What If There Was a Girl?" and it tells you exactly what it would be like. There is also a sequel, "So The Musical Journey Continues" So, check both out. They are really good.**

**Chapter 9- Practice Makes Perfect**

_"Sometimes it lasts in love. Sometimes it hurts instead."_  
_~Someone Like You, By Adele_

_"It's immortality, my darlings."_  
_~Alison DiLaurentis, Pretty Little Liar_s

Remember that letter that Carlos wrote to Dak? Aren't you just dying to know what happened? Yeah, I bet if Rosewood saw that letter, they would want to know what happened, too. Don't worry, they'll find out. They'll all find out.

Isn't it great to know everything!? Isn't it such a wonderful feeling to be able to say, "You're secrets safe with me" when it really isn't!? And how amazing would it be if I used a certain letter to make a certain little liar look like they possibly killed their best friend?

Carlos walked into the empty school library. He saw a little orange glow coming from behind a bookshelf.

"Dak? I didn't know you were here," Carlos said. Dak was sitting, legs crossed, on the library floor. He was reading a large book by the flickering tongue of fire on his small candle.

"I thought it would be nice to just... get away from people. You always were my favorite," Dak replied with a tiny smile. The whole atmosphere was relaxed and calm. The two talked in soft voices. But deep inside.. there was also a bit of romance in the air.

As their conversation got quieter and quieter, and the two got closer and closer... and their lips touched for a short minute..

Carlos felt a mix of emotions fill his insides.

"Aw, don't be confused," Dak mumbled. "That was just practice. I like girls and you do, too, right?"

"Yeah... I don't know," Carlos stammered.

"Well if there is something you're keeping from me, you can say. I know how to keep a secret," Dak replied.

"There is no secret. Just why did you practice with me?"

"Well you were right there. Carlos, we're just friends. But if it's more than that for you... ew... Is it more than that for you?"

"No! I'm just confused!"

"Well don't be. I've gotta go."

Dak got up and walked away, leaving Carlos alone and slightly hurt. After a few minutes of thinking, Carlos went home and wrote a letter to Dak in anger.

Too embarrassed by it's outcome, he mailed it to the treehouse in Dak's backyard that they used to go in when they were little.

Everyday it bothered Carlos whether or not he read it. What if he read and thought Carlos was gay? What if he didn't read it and still thought Carlos was gay? What if everything was fine?

"Where is it!?" Carlos yelled at himself. He dug through every draw, every corner of his room. But The Letter was gone.

He planted his face in his palms and tried to hold back the tears that were pouring down his face.  
"It's gone!" he sobbed. Just then his phone rang. He picked it up and the tears came out even harder as he read the message:

_Missing something?_  
_~D_

Guess who has The Letter.

Bingo.

It's me. And I think you know exactly what I'm gonna do with it.

That's right. Expect the police to be outside Carlos' house in a few days. Now does anyone have an extra envelope? I have an important paper to mail in.

**A/N: GUYS, CARLOS AND DAK AREN'T GAY. JUST MAKING THAT CLEAR. BUT THE LETTER WILL BE USED TO MAKE CARLOS LOOK LIKE HE KILLED DAK. OH AND I KNOW I ASKED THIS BEFORE, BUT I THINK I'M GONNA PUT KOGAN IN THIS BUT I ONLY GOT 2 PEOPLE SAYING THEY WANT IT SO IF U WANT KOGAN, PLEZ SAY SO IN A REVIEW. KTHXBAI**


	10. Best Friends for Never

**A/N: Hiiiiiiiiiyaaaa! I am pleased to announce that there will be kogan in this story in the later chapters yaaaaaay! I got the idea from a post on tumblr. It was Sparia (Spencer/aria) and because logan is spencer and kendall is aria... it will work perfectly. SPOILER ALERT: Sadly, they will not be gay. It's kinda based off of Aria's dreams about Jason. Oh and srry for tht stupid little review thing that "I" wrote. it was my brother and grrrr srry about it. but if u did go on my profile, semi-thanks.**

**Sammy is supposed to be Sean. Lauren is Lucas.**

**Chapter 10- Best Friend for Never**

_"Got a secret, can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save. Better lock it in your pocket, taken this one to the grave. If I show you then I know you won't tell I said. 'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead."_

_~Secret, by The Pierces_

_"You have forgotten who you are and so you have forgotten me."_

_~Mufasa, The Lion King_

"So you're just gonna leave me and hang out with your old possy of bitches?" Scott questioned James as the walked around the semi-empty mall.

"Just because Dak wasn't always nice to you doesn't mean they were all bitches," James replied.

"I helped you just as much as Dak did. With me, you actually _dieted_. I didn't make you pu-"

"That was a secret. And the one time you saw me do it was the last time I did it."

Scott rolled his eyes. "Anyways, you think Sammy wants you to ask her out for homecoming?"

James hesitated. "Yeah.. but.. you know how a started helping the yearbook club?"

"Shit, James! You are so not going to ask out a loser!"

"But... Dak was so mean to Lauren... I just feel bad.."

"Your going with Sammy! Besides, if you go with her, you bound to be homecoming king, which is instant popularity."

James just shrugged. He was craving popularity, he just didn't wanna work so hard for it. He rather stay home and order a pizza with Dak.

Because Dak was much different that all the other Rosewood boys, he was extremely popular. When they were in the seventh grade, Dak started getting invited to homecomings all over Rosewood and it continued every year. Dak went to none of them, except for the one at Rosewood High... which Isabelle went to (Logan's brother's girlfriend at the time)... But he wouldn't bring any of his friends.  
On the days of the other homecomings, he'd spent the night at James' house and order a pizza. Maybe they'd walk down a block and stay with Logan in his barn. Sometimes Kendall would be at Logan's house and sometimes Dak would spot Carlos on his way to Logan's.

Life was good then. Very good... For those 5 bitches... It sucked for me. But now, it's the complete opposite.

"Hey, James!" greeted a voice. Standing in front of him was Lauren. Scott rolled his eyes.

"James we should go," Scott growled, tugging at James' arm.

"Wait," James insisted. "Hey, Lauren. What's up?"

"Just curious if you were gonna help Yearbook with the homecoming photos..?"

"I can't, sorry," James said, glancing at Scott. Scott smiled and Lauren got a dejected look in her eyes. Just then, James' phone began to ring.

_Ask the nerd out or Mommy's little secret gets spilled to the police._  
_~D_

James gasped and bit his lip._ How the fuck does he know about that!?_

"Is there something wrong?" Scott asked, arching an eyebrow.

"No..." James mumbled.

"Well then let's go," Scott grumbles, tugging at James' arm again.

"One sec, hey Lauren!"

She stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"You wanna go to homecoming with me?"

A smile spread across her face. "Sure, James. See 'ya then... I guess." She then scurried off, a dark blush covering her cheeks.

"You did not just do that!" yelled Scott.

"Sorry..."

"No, you're not sorry! I thought we were friends! I thought we were gonna help each when it came to popularity. But now, I guess, I thought wrong."

With that, Scott stormed off, leaving James alone in the middle of a store. James sighed in fustration and turned around. He gasped and almost fell back into a clothes rack when he saw who was standing behind him, with a devious smile on their face.

"James? Is that you?" Jacob asked. His seeing eye dog's lips curled up and bared his sharp teeth.

"N-no," he replied, mimicing a high-pitched voice. He ran away to the parking lot and sat in his car, gasping and trying to catch his breath. His phone then rang, again. He picked it up slowly.

_Hey BFF! That's what happens why you try to replace me. Btw, D stands for Dak not dumb-ass!_  
_~D_

James slipped his phone away and nervously began to start his car. Taped on his steering wheel was a hundred dollar bill and a post-it which read:

_Don't underestimate me. I know everything. But you still get your reward._  
_~D_


	11. Just a Kiss

**A/N: Heeeey. So, I just spent an hour squealing over my profile pic on here. I just snlASkANS i lovee it soooo much. Kendall and Logan look like daddies with that little boy like im freaking serious that child could be theirs! (my brother, who is 9, said it was their love child and I thumped his head...)**

**Btw, mr nice puppy (cool name btw lol), I'm going off both sorta... Like chapter 4 was based off of a real chapter in the first pll book. But I don't think I'm gonna make D the same person A was in the book. So.. sorta both... with my own little twists. But Scott (who is supposed to be Mona) shouldn't be trusted... If you watch PLL you will know why.**

**(one last thing, if you were curious as to why I spell sometimes like the way the people do in the U.K, it is because I think it looks more formal or fancy.)**

**Chapter 11- Just a Kiss**

_"A life without risks is a life unlived, my friend."_

_~Kendall Knight, Big Time Rus_h **(did I put that quote before? I feel like I did... That is such a cute showverse kogan quote!)**

**(this quote has nothing to do with anything but I wanna put it in :p)**

_"Life is too short to be organized."_

_~Kendall Schmidt_

Ya know... Cher isn't the first one of Mike's girlfriends that Logan had a crush on...

"Isabelle is kinda cute," James shrugged. The five boys were sitting in Logan's large (and very impressive) home. Well, you would have that too if you were raised by lawyers.

The were staring at Mike and his girlfriend, Isabelle. The two were laughing in the Mitchell's backyard. The quintet of liars were watching them from the kitchen, through the screen door.

"Ew. That's weird. Don't ever say that again," Dak said. The last sentence came out like a warning. Logan stared up at him with wide eyes.

"Every boy in Rosewood has a crush on her," Logan replied, defensively.

"I think her and Mike are cute together," Kendall stated.

"Ugh, gross," Dak snorted. Logan nodded. This was probably the first time that they were agreeing.

"Wait, Logan, you don't think they are cute together?" James questioned.

"N-no... Well... It's just that... I don't know... Something doesn't feel right," he stammered.

"Hm, maybe it's your harmones," Dak replied with a smirk. Logan raised his eyebrows.

"Whatever, let's just... drop the subject. I can tell this is make Dak and Logan uncomfortable," Carlos muttered. Dak climed up on the stool next to Carlos and slung his arm around him.

"Thanks, Carlos," he said warmly. Carlos smiled a tiny smile.

Later on, the four boys left Logan's house (or he thought). Isabelle and Mike had walked inside. Mike went upstairs to fix something in his room. Isabelle and Logan were alone.

It was an awkward atmosphere. Logan sat quietly on the stool, being that his friends had only left moments ago. Isabelle slowly and hesitantly sat down next to him.

Her hands were folded in her lap and her dark jade eyes stared intently at them. Her blond-ish hair fell over her ear and covered half her face. She quikcly grabbed the lock and shoved it behind her ear. She looked up at Logan and smiled.

No one knew what it was about Isabelle, but she had this charming quality. Was it her mysterious demeanour? Was it that she had a lopsided smile? Or was it because she had hypnotizing eyes that captured your gaze like when you lock something in a chest and throw away the key?  
A deep rose colour filled his cheeks as he tried to escape the jail cell of Isabelle's eyes. But he couldn't. The two started leaning in, carefully. As their eyelids slowly flitted shut, their lips met. As hard as Logan tried to keep it to just that, he couldn't. Their tongues danced together perfectly in sync... or so it felt like it in the moment.

Quickly, Logan pulled away and scurried off to his front yard. He needed to clear his mind. He sat on the steps and planted his head in his palms.

"I saw what you did."

His head shot up. Dak was standing in front of him, his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes dark.

"Wh-what?"

"You know what. And let me say this, if you ever try a little stunt like that ever again, that will be the end of you. You stay away from Isabelle. One more thing, how could you betray your family like that? You are sick. You are sick and twisted... I don't even know words to describe you," Dak spat acidly.

"I-I'm sorry... I w-was caught in the moment," Logan cried.

"You're lucky I know how to keep a secret."

Dak marched away, leaving Logan alone on his porch.


	12. The Art of Framing

**A/N: Hey. Okay, about the author's note chapter, there was a glitch. I shall continue the story. Sorry for the forever wait!**

**Well, anyways, ON WITH THE CHAPTER**.

**Chapter 12- The Art of Framing**

_"Choose your friends with caution."_  
_~Thomas S. Monson_

"Did you get it too?" James asked Logan. James had been running to Carlos' house after he got a text from him saying "S.O.S". Half way there, he noticed Logan running in the same direction.

"Yeah," Logan replied.

"Guys! Guys!"

The two turned around and saw Kendall trying to catch up with them. Together they walked to Carlos' house.

A sea of red and blue flashing lights surrounded his house.

"Carlos!" James called. Carlos walked up to them, shaking. His face was tear-stained and the whites of his eyes were light pink. "What happened?"

"I... I don't know... But they think... They think... They think I killed Dak!" Carlos stammered. The other three boys' eyes widened. No way in hell is it possible that Carlos killed Dak.

"Hello, I'm Officer Wilden. Can I speak to a Mr. Carlos Garcia?" asked a blonde police officer who was striding up to the four boys.

"Yeah," Carlos murmured. "Can they come?"

Officer Wilden nodded and the five of them walked behind Carlos' house.

"Can you explain to me what this is?" he asked, throwing a piece of loose leaf at Carlos' chest. Carlos looked it over and his jaw fell slightly.

"The Letter," he whispered.

"Is there something wrong?" Kendall asked.

"N-no... I just... Where did you get this!?" Carlos demanded.

"Someone anonymously sent it to us," Officer Wilden replied. "They think it has something to do with the Dak Zevon Murder Investigation."

"He didn't kill Dak," Logan said, defending Carlos.

"Yeah? Well than explain this."

Officer Wilden gave Logan The Letter. His chocolate eyes scanned over the words.  
"Oh. My. God," he whispered. "What the fuck is this!?"

Carlos bit his lip. "I- I can explain."

"Well then explain," Officer Wilden spat.

"I… I wrote that letter months before Dak disappeared. It was a personal problem and… I didn't kill Dak because of it," Carlos replied. Kendall grabbed Carlos' elbow and lead him over to the side.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"It doesn't matter," Carlos muttered.

"Yeah it does."

"I kissed Dak, okay!?"

Kendall opened his mouth to say something but found himself speechless.

"Oh…"

"You thought I killed Dak, didn't you!?" Carlos exclaimed.

"No... Well… It's a possibility. Ya know?"

Carlos rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm not gay."

"I know you're not."

The two walked back to Officer Wilden.

"If Carlos did not kill Dak, one of you did," he muttered.

"How do you know that?" James asked.

"That anonymous person who sent us that letter, sent us files saying that you four were the only ones who saw the missing page of the Dak Zevon Murder Investigation."

"No we didn't!"

Officer Wilden shrugged and strolled away.

"Mother fucking D and his mother fucking self," James grumbled.

"What do you mean?" Logan questioned.

"D is framing us! D obviously killed Dak and he wants us to take the blame!"

"Well… do you still think Jacob is D?" Kendall asked.

"I… I don't know anymore. Jacob is blind. How would he be able to kill somebody?" Logan said.

"Maybe D isn't Jacob. Maybe it's someone else," Carlos replied, his gaze turning to James. "Who do you know that hated Dak?"

"Well… Lauren and Scott… but they're not D!" James defended. The three others arched their eyebrows. "I'm serious! Scott's like my best friend and Lauren is so sweet."

Logan shrugged.

Well here I am, digging up files, gathering information and slowly stalking each of the boys. They will not be proven innocent when they are GUILTY of a crime. They might not have killed Dak, but they did kill the happiness that was once inside of me.

You thought I killed Dak didn't you? Wrong. Let's just say it was a _group effort._


End file.
